Unexpected
by aI3
Summary: Hermione's younger 'brother' comes to Hogwarts, ends up in the most surprising house, and brings two people together. -D/Hr-


\\**Unexpected**

_Disclaimers_//Usual, not mine, never was mine, never will be mine. :p

_Scribbles_//Hmms.. If this turns out okay, yay! Meanwhile.. Enjoy! Won't be able to update fast. Hols are gonna be history in like a week. :) Any comments, improvements or questions, drop it into the review box!

_ChapterOne_//Slytherin Shock

\\

It wasn't her first time here at platform nine and three-quarters. _Well, it's Dominic's first._ Hermoine looked down at her first-year 'brother'. Dominicus Mitchell. She bent down to his height and smoothed out his messy blonde hair.

"Don't look so nervous Dominic," Hermione chided.

"'Mione! I'm not nervous," the boy protested, crossing his arms.

"Right Dominic. Let's go find Harry and Ron."

Hermione pushed their trolley in search of the two, Dominicus trailing behind.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned to the voices and was attacked from both sides by her two friends.

"Nyaaagh!! What are you two trying to do?! Give me a heart attack?!" 

Both only grinned and pulled her for a hug.

"My my Ron. Our little Hermione has grown, hasn't she?" Harry commented while touching the top of her head.

"Oh look! She reaches my shoulder!!" Ron burst out, promptly receiving a punch on his arm.

Hermione rolled her eyes and dragged Dominicus to introduce to her friends.

"Dominic, this is Harry and Ron. Harry, Ron, my little brother Dominicus," she said proudly.

Harry squat down and stuck out his hand. "Nice to finally meet you Dominicus."

Dominic shook his hand and Ron ruffled the boy's hair. 

"You can call me Dominic like 'Mione," he said, smiling up at the two sixth-years.

"Sure Dominic. Now let's get you inside Hogwart's Express so Hermione can go for her prefects' gathering," Ron suggested pushing Dominic into the train.

"Thanks guys! I'll be right back after the meeting. Hey, bring Dominic around the train and let him mix with the other first-years will you? See ya!" Hermione bolted before any of them could argue with her.

The aisles were strewn with chocolate frog wrappings and over hyper first and second years ran about screaming and shouting hysterically.

She stepped into the first compartment to find the other prefects and the heads already present. 

"Hermione! You're just on time, now where's that Slytherin prefect.." Katie Bell, the new head girl, wondered.

"I'm here."

All heads turned to the door to find Draco Malfoy leaning against the door.

"Malfoy. What a surprise," Hermione muttered.

"Nice of you to join us, take a seat and we'll begin this meeting."

The meeting went on for at least an hour, covering subjects from duties to balls.

"I think we kept you for quite a while already. You may go back to your friends now. See you at Hogwarts," Oliver said, shooing away the four prefects.

"Well well, if it isn't Gryffindor's own walking library," Draco snarled.

"Didn't know Slytherin had a talking ferret for a pet," Hermione retorted, circling Draco, "Where's your little tail? Parkinson bit it off you?".

"I'm sure you'd like to know," Draco drawled, lifting his brow delicately.

"Ya think?" Hermione questioned and walked off. But not before doing something she'd never have done the previous year. Hermione Granger pinched Draco Malfoy's butt.

"Wha-what in the bloody hell was that??!!" Draco sputtered.

"What was what?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Hermione Granger!! You just outraged my modesty!!" Draco roared.

The aisles turned deadly quiet, everyone standing still, gaping at what Draco Malfoy had just said. Doors to compartments creaked open, its occupants sticking out their heads to witness the exchange between the two prefects.

Hermione turned around, "For your information, there are first years present and keep it down before Parkinson hears about this and outrages what's left of your so called, modesty."

Before Draco could reply, they heard a shrill voice piercing through the thick silence. 

"What are you two talking about??" Pansy Parkinson asked, immediately attaching herself to Draco.

"Get off me Pansy!" Draco growled, shaking his arm.

Unfortunately, Pansy held a vice-like grip on him, with no intention of letting go anytime soon.

"Oh, he told me that he liked the way you outraged his _modesty_. Good day!" Hermione chirped cheerfully and continued on her way back to her compartment.

The whole train burst out laughing.

In the background, Hermione could hear Draco shouting at Pansy about her not living to see graduation if ever she tried to touch his butt.

_One point to Hermione Granger._ Hermione laughed out loud when she saw Harry, Ron and Ginny's faces.

"H-huh?" Harry questioned.

"Nice one 'Mione!" Ginny squealed.

"Yeah!! You got him there! Didn't know you had that in you," Ron said in between laughs.

"Picked it up from Rene in America," Hermione replied grinning.

_Meanwhile..._

_That little prick. She's gonna get it this year._

Draco thought darkly. Nobody did that to Draco Malfoy and got away with it.

\\

_Extra Scribbles_//Haha.. Hope you enjoyed that one.. :p If you want more, and you're a fan of CardCaptor Sakura, you can read my CCS fanfics.. I'll be back!!#32


End file.
